℃-ute Concerts
This is a list of Concerts by ℃-ute, since 2005. ℃-ute Concerts Concert Tours #2006.12.06 Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2007.04.18 ℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ #2007.07.18 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ #2007.11.21 Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is ℃-ute's Day~ #2007.12.19 ℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ #2008.07.02 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ #2008.11.12 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ #2008.12.17 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2009.07.22 °C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ #2009.11.25 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2010.01.27 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ (Umeda Erika's graduation from C-ute) #2010.02.17 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~FIVE~ #2010.07.07 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ #2010.11.24 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2010 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2010.12.22 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ #2011.03.05 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~Kiss me Aishiteru~ #2011.09.28 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Spring ~Chou! Chou WONDERFUL Tour~ #2011.11.24 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2012.08.15 ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru Natsu 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ #2012.09.10 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2012.11.24~2013.02.02 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ #2013.04.20 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ #2013.09.09~10 ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" #2013.09.15 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Aki "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" #2014.04.05 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ #2014.09.10 ℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan #2014.09.21 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ #2015.03.21 9→10th Anniversary ℃-ute Spring Concert Tour 2015 ~The Future Departure~ Mini Concerts #2014.10.18 Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute Oversea Concerts #2013.12.18 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ #2014.05.24 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~First Trip to Taipei~ #2014.07.03 Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival TV Lives #2014.08.15 Summer Station Music Live (TV Asahi) Joint Concerts #2008.07.09 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with ℃-ute tracks (with Berryz Koubou) #2011.07.13 ℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ (with S/mileage) #2012.02.29 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (with Berryz Koubou) #2013.10.05 Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage (with S/mileage) ℃-ute Events Overseas Events #2009 °C-ute Fanclub Tour in Hawaii 1 #2012 °C-ute Fanclub Tour in Hawaii 2 #2013 °C-ute Fanclub Tour in Hawaii 3 Concerts Featured In Morning Musume #2005 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" (as opening act) #2006 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ (as opening act) Other #2005 Hello☆Pro Party~! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen NEO~ (as opening act) #2005 Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~24 Carat~ (as opening act) #2005 Goto Maki Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~Hatachi~ (as opening act) #2005 v-u-den Live Tour 2005 Aki v-u-densetsu II ~Kurenai no Kisetsu~ (as opening act) Events SATOYAMA/SATOUMI movement #Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA #Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 Category:C-ute Category:C-ute Concerts Category:C-ute DVDs